User talk:Bond em7
For Ash From Alyss RPs As I've been told, this has happened before with Ellie's RPs and she has told you before that she doesn't like it when you randomly post. I would have thought that you would respect this, yet you haven't, as far as I've seen, which isn't okay and is quite bothering to those in the RPs. I don't think you have bad intentions, but Ellie, and several others, would prefer it if you please remove your post from the Adele/Tessa RP, thank you. Sorry I didn't mean for you to feel attacked, and rather quite the opposite, as I had stepped up to say something so something wasn't said to you that would hurt your feelings and would end up becoming a ball of regret and such for the other person. I, obviously, failed at not hurting your feelings, and I'm sorry. I was just trying to get the point across and ask you nicely, so I hope you know that I didn't mean to hurt you in any way and I don't want you to feel like it was an attack, and rather just me being the messenger between the RPing party and you. Again, I'm sorry. Re:Hope Fae hasn't posted in almost a month... hasn't even logged in. I didn't really want her to be a single Mom of two... and I know she wouldn't have put up the baby for adoption. So... since it was a little late, medically, for a miscarriage, I had the baby be stillborn. :/ I'm aware it's super, super sad... but so is losing Fae for a second time. *sigh* This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:11, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :If you wanna post with Alex, feel free :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 07:03, December 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry It's me who should be sorry. My comments weren't the politest things in the world, and I should have approached you myself instead of letting NAP owl you about it. You're a great RPer, Bond, it's common knowledge here - the only problem is that you often never actually ask before jumping in to other people's RPs. I'd have been more than happy for Karith to find them if I'd known about it beforehand. Let's just rule this as a big misunderstanding, and I hope we can stay friends because you're a treasure to this wiki, and I owe you a lot It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 07:41, December 4, 2015 (UTC) For Ash, and Ferlen The letter would pretty much be the same (minus the bit about Charity), so two birds, one stone. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to write those lovely things on my sandbox, even though I know you're really busy at the moment. There are many things wrong with me and my thoughts, but it was kind of you to say otherwise. Everything else you said is exactly spot on and it was really nice to see that someone else is feeling the same way, even though it makes me sad that you're going through it too. Not sure what else to say really, just thanks again :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:19, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Continue? Hey, I know you're busy but I wondered if you'd forgotten that it's your post here? I hope we can continue at some point soon if you're free :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:02, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Emily and Emily You think they'd figure out they're sisters in any future rps? I'm seriously considering having Emily (yours) teach mine quidditch. Just as a pass time. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 19:45, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :NGL was totally hoping you'd post with her or Adam. I'm glad it was her, I like them together so far. :Sure! I'd love to rp them again. Where to? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 19:51, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I posted at the apartment~ 20:03, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Foreshadowing? So... is Hope gonna get blamed/fired for the epidemic? Because she "wasn't proactive" about getting in front of things? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:53, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :It might be my expansion, but that doesn't mean that there wouldn't be IC consequences that would be doled out by someone other than me, if that makes sense? But if Hope's job is safe, then I'm happy lol. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:14, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Thoughts Sounds good! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:57, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Entries?? I think you forgot to hit publish, or you prematurely told me of this new entry. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:00, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :Ugh, yeah she really is xD Charity loved that day so much and Melinda just thinks it was miserable..... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:14, December 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Joan I didn't know what to do with her, so I branded her as "missing" for the time being. I always thought she was the type to run away from the wizarding world/the orphanage. Assume she'll be back when she's a little older. Didn't think much of it until now, remembered Rose would probably notice. xD Might have to tell Issy about that... 00:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'd go with the second option since Nora is probably still busy berating the pranksters who messed up her office. 00:52, December 10, 2015 (UTC) RPs I started Faith's next lesson, and a Mal/Melinda RP on Grand Staircase Tower/Second Floor. I figured it could follow the Cassidy/Melinda RP. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:02, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Um... I don't know, has ''Deonte seen Joan since school startedback? XD 14:37, December 10, 2015 (UTC) RP and Other Things Remember when you asked about an RP between Felicity and Gwen? You want to do that now? And Soph and I were discussing Jasper/Alyss and she wants to RP the wedding. Is there anyway to work on that or at least figure out how to? Thanks! Thanks! I´ll let Soph know about our options, and she´ll decide. You want to post first or me? Week Week 7. Did I forget to change it on the homepage? xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:41, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Usually I remember... this week I forgot. I changed it now. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:43, December 10, 2015 (UTC) It's too bad... That Abigail and Jacques never met up. :P I found this while looking for a new WB pic for Abigail. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:04, December 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear After reading your owl to Frost, I think I might have not given a good answer. The plan is for the wedding to happen either Week 4 of Summer, or Week 1 of Hogwarts, but now that I think of it, Week 4 of Summer may be the better option. That give you enough time for prep? Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear RE: Phoebe's As it was already put up in the registration, and was approved, you don't have to put it up again. I honestly have no problem with anything, so don't worry! :) Uh... Jasper and Alyss would still be at Hogwarts during this. That wouldn't work unless we get permission from Lyssa or Ck to be able to leave. There's a chance that we'll have to wait for the school year to end. Of course, unless they're accompied by an adult. Yeah they're both 17. Do we need to RP their apparation test? or just say on their pages that they've passed? For Jaina RP Yeah, I'd love to RP! I've kind of been RPing Kimi a lot lately...but I can't be bothered to think of anyone else and it's just easier to say Kimi and Emily, so I'm fine with them :) Maybe somewhere different to the apartment? (I don't know where, I don't mind, it's up to you). :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:19, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Heyoo Hey Bandai ^_^ I seem to have lost track of things...is it week 8 or week 9? 16:34, December 14, 2015 (UTC) RP? and Question Would you be up for an RP between Alyss and Elle? And would Elle attend Alyss' wedding? Okay, I'll post first on Hogsmeade Grounds then? And we'll just have to wait and see. And I won't be able to finish either because I'm at school. Posted Mark So, I adopted him, I felt like I should let you. :P I would say we should roleplay him and Melinda, but I have about twelve roleplays happening right now, so I don't think it would be very intelligent of me. :/ I hope we can roleplay them soon though. :) So... date? :P We can just assume that Hope and Ferlen found sitters? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:22, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Lol yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing how this goes. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:26, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Well... that could've gone worse. :P I thought that actually went pretty well. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:55, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Definitely gradual. Especially if "crabby kids" and "disppeared spouses" are off the table. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:59, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Question Do we have any RPs we wanna do? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:25, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I had planned on Ash/Charity for next week Monday. By Gwen/Emily who did you mean, since both those chars are yours? :P As for the Expansion, I think we're good. I've got Ellie working on coding stuff (templates, etc) and I've got all my lists and such all worked out. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:50, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Rp Tori Summers is actually a patient now...don't know if you knew... 19:15, December 17, 2015 (UTC) : The short version is she killed 2 people, turned herself in, and got put in St. Mungo's because she has dissociative personality disorder... :D : 19:28, December 17, 2015 (UTC) : I think...the Thickey Ward? I don't know XD *travels to the guru* HP wiki says that wardis for minds affected by spells...so I don't know. : 19:41, December 17, 2015 (UTC) : Ck says the invisible mental ward is where the healer ofices are :P : 19:47, December 17, 2015 (UTC) : Aw ;( will you be on...Saturday? I won't be on tomorrow...school's out for xmas break. : 19:52, December 17, 2015 (UTC) : Star Wars? You'll have to let me know how it is! Have fun, Bond :P : 19:54, December 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sure. I'll post and you can follow I suppose? "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 20:18, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Which Ward is Which? While I don't disagree with you, the Janus Thickey Ward is for long-term Spell Damage patients. Back when Renee went crazy, Echo and I put her there, because there wasn't anywhere else to put her (and arguably it was kind of spell damage?). The other thing Echo and I had kind of established was that there were therapists offices on the seventh floor. I just don't see something that's strictly a mental health issue-- not the result of anything with spells-- as needing to be on the fourth floor. I feel like they'd have their own unit. So I just said, for the sake of "where would Tori be?" seventh floor. ...what do you mean about "needing to know where to put it"? I run Mungo's IC, wouldn't it be my job? ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:01, December 18, 2015 (UTC) For Emily Dark Lore Wow, that's really interesting!! I love how conceited Salazar is xD. Also, I realized the other day (going through old messages in my sandbox) and then again through reading what you put that Ash/Faith never found her basic functions center. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:46, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :It's funny that you don't think it's that important, because "basic functions" kind of implies "you need these or you don't function." :P And I'm imagining some really sadistic wizard going in, finding it and like... squeezing someone's heart and crushing it or something xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:51, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I think Faith will be more interested in doing guardians, than looking for her basic functions center. I kind of already know what it would look like anyway, so yeah. :P Any other RPs we could do? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:00, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Just because they aren't waiting or super important doesn't mean I don't still enjoy RPing with you. Plus, I've been home sick all week... :P I'll start up Faith/Melinda. (I just don't know what Charity/Melinda would talk about.) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:06, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Melinda? So... I'll admit Princess hadn't occurred to me until this RP where she asked. So... does Melinda care more about Charity than about Princess? xD I'm legit so confused. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:06, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :lol, I can hear Ron in my head going "One person can't feel all that at once... they'd explode!" It's funny... there were actually a lot of things I didn't consider about Melinda moving in with Faith until Faith actually had to consider them. Food... rent... a bigger apartment (meaning more rent). The Princess thing then struck me separately. I look forward to the journal entry. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:18, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Also this particular moment from the Big Bang Theory sums up Faith's thoughts about Melinda's reaction to Princess. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:22, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Info for St. Mungo's Staff I've got a doc for St. Mungo's and AI folks eyes only, so hopefully I can catch you on chat sometime in the next week or so? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:02, December 19, 2015 (UTC) St. Mungo's Persted :) 23:20, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Quick Question There's a character of mine that I'm giving a Raven as a familiar to. Is she considered exotic or not if she has an animal bonded to her like Melinda and Princess? Houston we have a problem... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 00:24, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Dungeon_Corridor#Levin_and_Melinda Sachi Fleming for Head of a thing I signed her up for Head of Technological advancement (I just figured out it's super ironic I'm asking you this considering ferlen's wife who's gone missing was the previous head.... /whoops/) Since Jisk seems to be increasingly inactive, Cassie directed me to you to see if you could approve her for the position. Pretty pretty please <3 Ain't it fun, Living in the real world? 04:17, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ALSO OH MY GOSH I ALMSOT FORGOT BUT SERIOUSLY MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND AND I APPRECIATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU'VE HAD A FUN HOLIDAY Ain't it fun, Living in the real world? 04:27, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Attaways Think you can handle adding the Attaways on as first years for the upcoming term? Or do we want to just hold off on them again? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:40, December 27, 2015 (UTC) St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries/Morgue Seraph has a new patient, Morgan Jenner. Ain't it fun, Living in the real world? 03:53, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Uh oh... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:37, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Owls Jisk had /finally/ accepted it. We could still do an interview? Ain't it fun, Living in the real world? 16:51, December 28, 2015 (UTC) For Elle :Posted in Magus Diaetam :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:02, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Ministry confusion Er, not-so-hypothetically speaking, if someone underage and unlicensed were to Apparate illegally, who gets informed? 21:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Bottles lost at sea...? Hey, I don't know if my previous message got lost in the sea of Lissy's messages but... Did you want to bring the Attaways to Hogwarts this year? Or did you just want to scrap them or...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:46, December 31, 2015 (UTC) RP So... I may or may not have been stalking Ash/Charity :P I noticed Ash said he was going to pay a visit to Kedric. Did you want to Role-play that? "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:28, December 31, 2015 (UTC) For Melinda Kedric's Home Link To Kedric's Apartment "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 23:28, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Mark's escaping! Prince Castle/East Wing/Mark's Room. Jewel would leave to go get Ash. Feel free to post. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:02, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Soph... Is back! So, the wedding is planned for when, exactly? I may have forgotten and can't seem to find the week that it's planned for. Maybe, can we start next week? I'll let Soph know. Mal and Melinda Well those were interesting RPs. :P Can't wait to see the journal entries from Melinda. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Same to you! So I figured for this week... we'll have the family dinner RP. I was gonna send Emma an owl (I'll do that tomorrow) with an invite. :P Also, I figured Hope would be going back to work (it's been about six months since she lost her baby.) And I thought maybe we could do another Hope/Ferlen RP...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:57, January 3, 2016 (UTC) For Elle Oops, totally forgot about this. xD And yeah, I'll start looking for pics tomorrow. When it's not 12:15am. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:16, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh dear... Elle got stuck with Sarah as a mentor XD I've never done this before, so...how would you like to go about it? Happy New Year! 19:01, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Since you seem to be on... Did you want to do Hope/Ferlen? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:37, January 3, 2016 (UTC) This doesn't look good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 00:58, January 4, 2016 (UTC) oisgdsohgasdekADG That's basically how I feel right now. :P Charity's ridiculously conflicted. On one hand, she wants to go straight to Willa, tell her to stay the hell away from her sister and to not show her face around the castle again. On the other hand... she wants to tell Ash before she does something like that... but she also wants to fight her own battles. On the other hand... she wants to trust Melinda, and believe that maybe Melinda would be good for Willa. But on the other hand.... she can just picture Melinda going up to Willa and be like "yep, she bought it, hook line and sinker. My sister's wrapped around my little finger, we'll get whatever we want now." glijsOSKOFIIDJGOIDSHG This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:15, January 4, 2016 (UTC) This Can't Be Good... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 02:58, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Auror Offices So...do recent hires get their own offices? Or do they wait a while? I don't actually know how that part works XD 13:51, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Dates For the last several summers, we've done four weeks. :P And I've had the expansion planned for four for a long time. (That's a lot of four/for's xD) I know the thing about school getting done in May is weird... but pushing school to be ten weeks, and having summer be three... I mean, no one posts on classes after like week seven or eight, y'know? Sort of feels like beating a dead horse. Even though the expansion won't be quite over, we've always opened up the carriages during week 4 of summer, and then started the feast the next week. And that's still the plan. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:49, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Redemption for Willa A thought that went through my head. If Melinda fainted/had a dizzy spell in front of Willa... and Willa brought her to Charity... that would go a long way in her favor. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:38, January 6, 2016 (UTC) RP Sure, that sounds great :D I think it's your post on the Prince Castle by the way (I think, I may be wrong) :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:33, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Hospital Will do, thanks. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:54, January 6, 2016 (UTC) RPs? I don't have to work today. :P Any RPs you wanna do? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:28, January 6, 2016 (UTC)